


Doomsday

by TepidAgrypnotic



Series: Doomsday [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2Spooky, Beforus, Brain Injury, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Memory Loss, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pre-Scratch, Sadstuck, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TepidAgrypnotic/pseuds/TepidAgrypnotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna heads off to stop and save his friend's from facing their impending dooms, leaving Kurloz to stop and think about how he felt for the Psiioniic. When he realizes what he's lost, he grows sick and weary of the world around him and decides to follow his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Goodbye's

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay ! So, this is my first fanfiction I will have ever posted to this site... And I plan on finishing it ! Sorry the first chapter is so short, but bare with me, as I am new!  
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> \- Jayne.

Throughout the many years you'd known Mituna Captor, you'd gathered many things about him. There were simple things such as how he had a love for numbers (particularly the number two), games, and a certain Knight of Mind. And there were vivid, rather important things such as the fact that he'd claimed to be prophet, and how no one seemed to listen to him despite all the evidence behind his words. How he could had been their trump card... And single handedly lead them to victory during his and the other eleven's game. When looking back, you realize that you had, subconsciously, noted all these to be true statements. Mituna was genuine in every single way, from his statements to his actions. But now, as you stand here stuck in your doomed session... You are unsure if what you are hearing from the Gemini is truth. He is screaming at you, shaking you, and he keeps saying your name, telling you to pay attention, and to look at him. It's annoying you, and you just want to watch the motherfucking destruction _unfold_  already... But his words and actions won't let you. Finally, you give in and listen, shifting your gaze towards his shaded one. It's then you realize he's repeating the same sentence, over and over and over...

_"KURLOZ! KURLOZ, LITHEN TO ME! DAMN IT... LOOK AT ME! I'M GOING AFTER HER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING THAVE HER AND... I'M GOING TO KILL IT."_

You frown, and he immediately he notes the change in expression. It's then he does the... Oddest thing. He smiles, albeit extremely sadly, and begins to finally continue.

_"... I-... I don't think I'm going to live through thith. I really don't. I had a vithion, and... Everything jutht went black. I'm going to die here... But I'm going to thave her and everyone elthe firtht. That, I can promithe you."_

He's gone silent now, and the pause is unbearably uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because he looks like he may cry, and you'd never seen the confident, all-knowing Heir of Doom cry before. But he doesn't, he simply takes a moment to swallow his fear and come to terms with his own death, fidgeting and scanning your face as if trying to embed it into his mind so that he could somehow remember you in the after life. It's in the middle of this red and blue tinted stare down when he continues suddenly, more determined than ever. Still, to this day, you wonder how the motherfuck he'd managed such a miracle so quickly.

_"Tho... Thince I won't be here to do it... I have a favor to athk of you."_

You say nothing (as usual) and blink. By the way he asks next anyway without any confirmation, you assume he took that as a 'yes.'

_"... You know I'm not going to be alive to tell her, but you will. Tho I want you to. Tell her I love her, Kurloz... Tell Latula. Pleathe?"_

Then, it's your turn to respond. He's waiting patiently, "hidden" eyes staring into your own mercilessly while you just stand there dumbstruck, unable to even comprehend what he'd just said. Tell Latula that he  _loved_ her? Well, fuck. That was going to be hard without a voice and her absolute stupidity. She couldn't understand sign language if she tried. But... Mituna was important to you, and this was final request... So you supposed you'd find a way. Finally, you give in and nod to him, sighing. He doesn't say much more after that, just offers you a weak smile, says your free to take any of his belongings and turns to face the opposite direction. And just when you think he's going to go, he speaks up again.

 _"... Hey, Kurl?"_  he says, in a very small voice that makes your blood run cold, _"... I jutht wanted to thay that... No matter what the otherth thaid, I've alwayth thought you were... A really good friend. I'll uh..."_

He lowers his head, braving a look at you before finishing. _"... I'll mith you, man."_

And then... Just like that, he was suddenly gone. You don't remember when he started walking, or at what point you had lost sight of him, but when he began to run into the chaos that was ultimately forcing your session to be temporarily doomed your vision blacked out and you stood there, blind. When you came to, blank faced and stunned, your knee's gave way. You sat like that for hours on end, unchanging, even as the chaos had withered down to nothing and Latula appeared on the horizon, hurriedly limping towards you. You didn't care. You didn't care about any of it. All you could think about... Was how you'd never gotten to say goodbye.


	2. Wishful Thinking

When Latula had finally managed to reach you, you were still sitting and staring blankly out out at the ruins Mituna had previously entered. Even as she began to speak, babbling and bawling about the details of the Gemini's heroic sacrifice, you ignored her. It wasn't as if communication was easy with her anyway, and you figured you were much too distracted by your own mental state and cluster fuck of emotions to deal with some ignorant aqua blood's. With a low grunt of disapproval, you raise a hand to silence the woman and lift your gaze to meet hers. She sufficiently shuts herself up, and you have to commend her for being able to restrain the ugly sobs you could practically see welling up in her throat. You sigh in relief, reveling in your quiet surroundings and rubbing your temple with your free hand. You then take a moment to clear your mind and push aside your issues, making a note to sort those out at a later date. Once ready, you turn to face Latula straight on, standing and dusting yourself off in a dignified matter before greeting her properly. You offer your extended hand to her in a wave, and that trademark smile your friends classified as 'spooky' finding it's way onto your stitched lips by reflex. She only stares at you in response, almost looking sickened by how casual you were treating the situation. You didn't care about what she thought of you. You'd been through this sort of traumatizing shit before (unlike her), and though you felt like tearing out your think pan piece by piece and offering it to the messiahs just to get that piss blood's life back, you would play it off as you always did- cool, calm, and collected. Merely seconds after reaching this decision, however, she surprises you and breaks your facade with one, foul slap of the hand. You blink, your halfhearted smile wiped from your features and replaced with yet another frown. Just as you are about to mouth her name out of sheer bafflement, you note the scowl suddenly prominent on her facial features and the growl replacing those sobs that were bubbling up from her throat.

 

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?" She screeches, a very uncharacteristic move for her. You arch a brow, lifting an arm just in time to block another incoming smack. "Mituna is out there dying and your just going to stand here and fucking _smile_!? I can't believe you! It's like you don't even want to know what happened!" She continues to spew, the pale teal heating up her cheeks displaying how livid she truly was. When you don't respond to her accusation, this apparently confirms her suspicion and she hits you again. You don't flinch, and you don't block her incoming hits because you knew she was right, and you deserved this punishment. You knew you didn't want to know what kind of fate the boy met, it was too... Unjust. But you didn't say that. As far as everyone knew you were some cold motherfucker that was only good for blowing out others ear drums beyond repair, and you preferred it that way. So, playing it cool as usual, you merely allowed her to do as she pleased until she was "calm" again. The libra glares daggers at you, attempting to gauge your reaction and refraining from advancing violently any further.

 

"... Do you honestly not care? Even though he was your best friend?" Your brow furrows at that. Of course you cared. It was just the idea of knowing his fate was none to appetizing since... As soon as Mituna had left, you suddenly didn't understand anything. When he'd gone and your eyes had failed you, your other senses had suddenly increased ten-fold. The ground was quaking and throbbing beneath you, the smell of smoke and soot lingered in the air, the taste of metallic flavored blood filled your mouth and you were inexplicably cold and afraid. You've felt this way only once before, and admitting this only scared you more. You didn't want to feel like that again, and you knew hearing about Mitunas' death would definitely leave you in a similar state. Pyrope sighs and shakes her head, abruptly turning on her heel and beginning to limp back the way she came with a disgruntled grunt. You stop her by taking a hold of her shoulder and spinning her around, then mouth a confused looking, 'where are you going?' She knocks your hand off her shoulder and jabs a thumb at the horizon, teeth gritted as she replied.

 

"Well I'm going to go see if that guy's alright, because I'm not a pompous asshole. Originally I ran all the fuck back here because I thought you'd be willing to help, but you won't even listen so it's not worth it. I'll help him myself." Your frown deepens. 'That guy'? Well, that was a strange way to mention someone she was supposedly worried sick over. You shake your head and offer her an arch of the brow, then guide her out of your path. She lets you but gives you a dirty look as you do so, and by the way she stiffens you can tell she wants to hurt you again. You ignore both of these observations and continue on, not even bothering to stop walking when you hear her ragged and unsteady footsteps behind you, following you. "... Where are you going?" she calls out after a moment, unsure.

 

'To find him.' You'd answer, if you could. 'To help him.' You end up not replying at all, but she seems to get the message.  
If only you knew then that from then on there'd be nothing but tension between you two in your future, even when you found him. Then maybe you could had ended it all before it even began. Or maybe...

 

The events that followed were unpreventable, and that was all just wishful thinking.


End file.
